


Quicksand

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Series: My Thin White Duke fics [3]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Thin White Duke (Bowie Persona)
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zara can't stop thinking about him, the mysterious stranger people call the Thin White Duke. If only she can get close enough to talk to him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Thin White Duke

Mirrors.  
  
  
What good were they?  
  
  
Reflections, but of what?  
  
  
If you hated someone, they became as ugly as sin no matter what.  
  
  
On the other hand, if you loved someone, no matter what they looked like; that person was beautiful in your eyes.  
  
  
The mirror certainly did not reflect how some people saw themselves, quite a few avoided mirrors altogether.  
  
  
Did they not like what they saw or did they simply not agree with what it showed them?  
  
  
Zara sat and contemplated all of this as she herself sat in front of her own vanity, studying her bloodshot eyes and the dark circles that ringed them. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed heavily, it had been a long night and getting up early today was proving to be most difficult. She was so tired, perhaps she would go back to bed for a while and try to get some sleep. As she climbed under her covers and closed her leaden eyes, she felt them burning with the protest of having been open for so long.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Evening saw her walking out her front door, makeup on and hair up. It had been this way ever since the first time she saw him, the one they called the Thin White Duke. She had been out later than she'd ever allowed herself before, live bands were commonplace where she frequented but this one night was different. They had a few musicians there and people were invited to come up and try to impress the patrons, of course there had only been one or two that were any good.  
  
  
Zara had almost been about ready to call it a night when he had graced the stage, dressed in black trousers with a white shirt and a black vest. His hair was slicked back, a kind of reddish tint ran through it except for the front; which was blonde. It was unusual, it was different - it certainly got everyone's attention. The music started up and he began to croon the most romantic love song, his voice deep with emotion and his eyes either closed or staring intently out at the transfixed patrons. Zara could not take her eyes from him, even after he was done and sat down at a table nearby, she had continued to stare at him.  
  
  
"Who is _that_?" she had asked out loud, her friend Cindy almost not hearing her over the applause.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's the Thin White Duke," Cindy had told her, "don't bother getting any ideas though, _that one_ is _strictly_ eye candy."  
  
  
Zara had watched him light up a cigarette, his long, slender fingers pulling on the death stick as he took a drag from it and blew the smoke out slowly.  
  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Zara, "you don't think he'd go out with me?"  
  
  
Cindy laughed, a little too loudly and Zara felt embarrassed as people had turned to look.  
  
  
"You really don't wanna get involved with that sort," Cindy answered her at last, "do yourself a huge favour, look but don't touch, okay?"  
  
  
Zara had then turned her gaze back to the Duke's table, she'd caught his eye and felt her heart hammering in her throat as she'd realised he was looking directly at her. The slightest hint of a smile, a curious tilt of his head and she was hooked, smiling stupidly back at him. Cindy had nudged her with her elbow, breaking the trance Zara was in and she'd turned to glare at her friend.  
  
  
"Ouch!" she rubbed her arm, "what??"  
  
  
Cindy shook her head.  
  
  
" _Trust_ me, Zara," she said seriously, "you're flirting with danger... "  
  
  
Zara had slowly turned back to find the table empty, her heart sinking into her stomach.


	2. I Don't Drink Coffee

That had been a week ago, Zara kept going back to the club every single night, hoping she would catch him there again. Tonight, she thought with determination, tonight he will come back and I will talk to him. But she sat at the table for hours and he never showed up, she began to wonder if she had simply imagined the whole thing. Leaving the club and fumbling around in her purse looking for taxi money, she stopped at the street corner. She happened to chance a sidelong look into the dimly lit alley to her left, spied some people under an orange streetlamp and froze in place.  
  
  
He was right there, having finished with whoever it was and now walking back in her direction. She felt her heart flutter as he approached, but he gave her nothing more than a passing glance and kept walking. Zara decided not to lose her chance again and turned to watch his slowly retreating form.  
  
  
"Um, hey!" she called out to him.  
  
  
He did not stop, so she hurried after him, touching his shoulder so that he stopped and looked at her with a sort of annoyed expression.  
  
  
"I told Gary already," the Duke said to her firmly, "cost is extra tonight, I almost got caught thanks to his tardiness... "  
  
  
Zara looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights, she had no clue what he was on about and had to glance around herself to see if he were talking to someone else.  
  
  
"Sorry?" she asked him, genuinely stumped at this point.  
  
  
He seemed to realise that he obviously had his wires crossed and cleared his throat, looking around them quickly as if expecting to get caught out for stopping to chat with her.  
  
  
Zara decided to start over.  
  
  
"My name's Zara," she introduced herself, watching him look her over, "you're a difficult man to find... "  
  
  
He took out a cigarette, but he didn't light it as he stared hard at her and she found his silence slightly awkward. It had been his voice that she'd fallen in love with, she wanted to hear it again. He spoke quite coldly, but when he sang it had melted her heart.  
  
  
"Um anyway," Zara tried one more time, "I was wondering if... if... would you um... "  
  
  
His impatient body language was making her nervous, she had never stumbled over her words before.  
  
  
"If you're looking for a freebie, I'm all out tonight," came his tense tone again.  
  
  
She was getting more nervous by the way he kept looking around quickly, was he in trouble with the law? Is that why Cindy had warned her to stay away?  
  
  
"Freebie?" she repeated, "sorry, you've lost me again... "  
  
  
His eyebrow raised, steely blue gaze studying her momentarily.  
  
  
"Stop _wasting_ my time," he said stiffly, turning to leave but in a bold move that was very unlike her; Zara grabbed his arm.  
  
  
"Do you want to go for a coffee sometime?" she blurted, feeling her face turn red instantly.  
  
  
He pulled his arm out of her grasp, giving her the impression he wasn't very fond of being touched in the slightest.  
  
  
"By coffee," he said quietly, "do you mean, fuck?"  
  
  
She stared at him with wide eyes for a moment, silently considering the offer but not wanting to give the wrong answer again in case he left.  
  
  
Zara nodded slowly, he seemed to relax and she felt a lot more nervous about the whole thing now.  
  
  
"Alright," he agreed.  
  
  
Zara could not believe her luck, was he _serious_?  
  
  
"Just like that?" she questioned him.  
  
  
His blank stare was more than enough of a response, clearly high as a kite on something and this in itself gave her pause. But oh, that voice and those eyes...  Perhaps she'd simply caught him on a bad night.  Zara wrote down her address and placed the paper into his hand. He looked at it and tucked it into his sleeve, turned on his heel and continued walking in the direction he'd been heading before she'd stopped him.  
  
  
Zara managed to get a cab home, dragged herself to bed and didn't bother waking up until late the next afternoon. She didn't expect him to remember her, she certainly did not believe she'd ever actually see him again but she knew she had done all she could. It was all up to him now, but that wasn't going to stop her from checking that club every night - just in case.  



	3. "Coffee"

She was finishing her makeup and adjusting her little black dress, imagining how his visit would turn out. She'd offer him coffee, get to know him over lunch or perhaps even dinner and try to at least make out with him once or twice before he left. A knock at her door made her heart jump, she wasn't expecting Cindy for another hour yet. She raced downstairs and opened the door with a smile meant for Cindy.  
  
  
"You're keen!" she blurted before she realized it wasn't Cindy at all. The one she knew only as the Thin White Duke stood there, one brow arched at her unusual greeting.  
  
  
"I-I mean, come in!" Zara stepped aside and held the door open. With a short glance over his shoulder, the Duke stepped inside and looked around while Zara closed the door.  
  
  
"Sorry about the mess," she blushed, "I wasn't expecting you so soon... "  
  
  
_At all...._  
  
  
He said nothing as his gaze fell upon her, she felt overdressed for a casual visit - but she _had_ been planning to go out soon. She felt awkward as he stared at her expectantly, waiting for something but she wasn't sure what.  
  
  
"Coffee?" she suddenly remembered her plan.  
  
  
As if it were a cue, he stepped forwards and put his hands on her waist; gazing into her eyes with a kind of cold fire. Zara hadn't meant for coffee to mean something else this time, but then she wasn't complaining either. She was attracted to him and he wasn't playing hard to get; so she went along with it. She led him to the bedroom, closed the door and turned to watch him unbutton his vest and shirt. They fell to the floor and she shyly walked over to him, running her hands over his bare chest slowly. His hands were already at work, removing her little black dress deftly.  
  
  
She had imagined by the way he sang, that he would be a gentle and caressing lover who took his time getting to know her body inch by inch while she explored his in turn. But they were on the bed within moments, his lips claiming hers and his hands tugging at her panties. They came off quickly and her leg hooked around his waist, she felt him pushing into her already wet entrance almost instantly and she gave a moan as she adjusted to his size.  
  
  
He was kissing her throat now, breathing heavily into her ear every so often as he thrust into her; hard. It wasn't the romantic night she'd envisioned, but _fuck_ it was so much better than she expected. She felt his hand cup her breast, his mouth returning to hers with an audible groan and she arched her back as she convulsed into orgasm; feeling his thrusts slow down as he grunted his own release moments after.  
  
  
She watched him curiously as he pulled his clothes back on, lit up a cigarette and headed for the door.  
  
  
"Wait!" she said quickly, making him pause to look at her over his shoulder, cigarette hanging from his lips, "you're leaving?"  
  
  
His expression told her that this was the norm for him, like it was simply expected of him. Get in, fuck, get out. That wasn't how she'd planned it to be, but he seemed to have expected her to know the routine.  
  
  
"Won't you stay?" she invited him back.  
  
  
He took the cigarette from his mouth, looked at Zara as if she'd suddenly grown a huge wart on her face and left silently.  
  
  
Zara felt like she had just been used, why didn't he hang about? They could have gone to the club together, despite Cindy's obvious dislike of the guy. She got out of bed, her knees almost buckling under her in protest. She sighed dreamily, he was not the romantic she'd painted him to be but he certainly knew how to please a woman in bed.


	4. Waiting For The Man

Some minutes later she was ready to go out again, another knock at her door and she smiled readily.  
  
  
Almost certain he had come back, Zara hauled the door open but her smile faded slightly as she found Cindy waiting there instead.  
  
  
"Oh _nice,_ " Cindy snarked as she walked inside, "who else were you expecting?"  
  
  
Zara shut the door in disappointment.  
  
  
"Sorry," she said quickly, "ready to go?"  
  
  
Cindy nodded.  
  
  
"You bet," she replied, eager to get moving again, "where do you wanna go?"  
  
  
Zara walked outside with Cindy.  
  
  
"Usual," she tried to sound nonchalant.  
  
  
"What, again?" Cindy whined, "can't we go somewhere else?"  
  
  
Zara really didn't want to go anywhere else and Cindy seemed to catch on.  
  
  
"You're not still looking for the Duke, are you?" she asked Zara.  
  
  
Zara tried not to look guilty, but it wasn't easy.  
  
  
"You so are!" Cindy teased her, "oh my God! I told you to forget about him! He's just trouble, Zara... "  
  
  
"I can't help it, okay?" Zara bit back, "he's really hot... "  
  
  
"In more ways than one," warned Cindy, "promise me you'll stay away from him, Zara."  
  
  
Zara didn't answer, she wasn't sure why she wanted him so much. Was it because Cindy kept telling her to keep away? Was it because of the sex? Or did she have a deeper connection with him that she felt the need to explore further? Whatever it was, she couldn't make that promise and Cindy seemed to get the point despite her friend's lack of response.  
  
  
"Just be careful," Cindy said softly, as they got into a cab and headed downtown.  
  
  
"What have you got against him anyway?" Zara asked, paying the fare and walking into a different venue with Cindy, "what has he ever done to you?"  
  
  
Cindy found them a table and they sat down, watching an acoustic band warming up onstage.  
  
  
"I just don't like dealers," Cindy told her outright, "that and he's a real mean one... Just not very nice at all."  
  
  
Zara wasn't as shocked as she felt she should be, she was aware that he took drugs himself but she was only clued in by their encounter on the street that he might actually sell them, too.  
  
  
"Alright," Zara nodded, "I guess that's a fair reason."  
  
  
Cindy ordered them a drink and sat back, smirking at Zara.  
  
  
"Listen," she explained, "if you're that hung up on him, I'll give you some advice. If he doesn't wanna be found, you ain't gonna find shit. Okay? Your best bet is to look around _everywhere_ , not just in the same club night after night. He's hardly going to make it that easy for the police, is he?"  
  
  
Zara knew she made a lot of sense, of course! _How could she be so stupid_? Sitting there in the same spot every night for a week, she felt really silly now that she thought about it.  
  
  
"I'll even help you look," Cindy offered, "then you can just fuck him, get it outta your system and move on."  
  
  
Zara bit her bottom lip, offering Cindy an appreciative but ashamed sort of smile. If only it were that simple...  
  
  
  
As the night wore on with no sign of him, Zara was getting frustrated and Cindy wasn't helping her one bit; dancing with guys and getting drunk. Zara nursed her drink for hours, she wasn't a big drinker and she needed to be alert in case he showed up.  



	5. Humiliation

It was around 3am when Cindy came over and sat down, puffing and out of breath.  
  
  
"Isn't this the best?" she beamed.  
  
  
Zara sighed, looking at the time.  
  
  
"Hey," Cindy nudged her clumsily, "your boyfriend's here... "  
  
  
Zara frowned and quickly followed Cindy's gaze, sure enough he was seating himself at a table but ...  
  
  
"Who is that with him?" asked Zara.  
  
  
"I dunno," Cindy slurred lazily, sitting back; unimpressed, "some poor bitch in for a shock."  
  
  
Zara watched the woman hanging off his arm, she looked smug and very catlike in her movements as she seated herself beside him at the table. He didn't seem to give her much of his attention, but she was practically fawning at his feet.  
  
  
"Shock?" Zara said, distractedly.  
  
  
"Yeah," Cindy got to her feet, "he'll only break her heart by morning.... If he even hangs around that long. I gotta pee... "  
  
  
Zara watched Cindy walk off to the ladies room and turned her gaze back to the Thin White Duke, a surge of jealousy surprising her as she watched the woman who was with him. Without thinking, she got up and walked over to their table with the calmest expression she could muster.  
  
  
"Hi!" she greeted the Duke with a friendly smile, "how are you?"  
  
  
His expression was bored as he stared back at her, as though he were unfamiliar with her face and wanted her to just go away. The woman beside him placed her hand upon his arm gently, looking pointedly at Zara.  
  
  
"Do _excuse_ us," she said with a smug kind of warning smile.  
  
  
Zara hated her so much right then, but she noticed that his expression was the same when he looked at the woman and pulled his arm away. He lit up a cigarette, gazing off at something or maybe nothing; depending how stoned he was right now.  
  
  
"I-I just wanted to let you know... " Zara stammered, his gaze returning to hers. She swallowed dryly, he was looking at her as if he'd expected her to be gone by now and he hadn't a clue why she was still standing there.  
  
  
"Yes?" he asked her, impatiently.  
  
  
Zara felt so embarrassed, she wasn't sure if she could go on and that damned woman was grinning at her like a cheshire cat. He was obviously not interested in Zara, which just made her feel worse.  
  
  
"Nevermind," she muttered, turning away and going back to her seat with burning cheeks.  
  
  
A moment later she glanced over at the table, she saw the woman's hand resting upon the Thin White Duke's upper thigh under the table. The woman was still looking at Zara, smiling at her with silent victory and Zara's only comfort was the Duke's apparent apathy towards the woman - He clearly wasn't any more interested in her than he was Zara. Cindy returned and Zara grimaced, smelling vomit on her breath.  



	6. Let's Get Out Of Here

"Did you ask him for a bit?" Cindy smirked, her eyes half closed.  
  
  
"I don't think he's interested," Zara replied, dejected.  
  
  
"You're _kidding_ , right?" Cindy looked clearly amused.  
  
  
"Why would he want me when he's got her?" Zara gestured to the woman beside him.  
  
  
Cindy looked and then looked again.  
  
  
"Pfft!" Cindy rolled her eyes, "I've seen him leave with _men_ better looking than her, go on... Go and _ask him_."  
  
  
Zara looked back over to the Thin White Duke, he looked uncomfortable and agitated but the woman with him kept putting her paws all over him. _Didn't she know he wasn't keen on being touched_?  She looked on as the Duke excused himself, making his way to the men's room and the woman stood up. She approached Zara, who became more tense.  
  
  
"I don't know what you think you're playing at," the woman snarled at Zara, "but you seriously need to back off right now. He's _mine_ , understand?"  She stalked back to her table and Cindy snorted amusedly, Zara glanced at her friend.  
  
  
"Zara, is she the _dumbest_ thing on two legs or _what_?" Cindy laughed, "ain't _nobody_ gonna put a collar on _that_... "  
  
  
Zara waited until the woman was ordering a drink, then she stood over by the men's room door and as the Thin White Duke exited; she pretended to run into him.  
  
  
"Oh, hi again," she smiled at him.  
  
  
He tried to get by her, but she stepped into his path again and again until he stepped back and regarded her with a crease in his brow. He suddenly seemed to vaguely recognise her, but was it from earlier at the table or last night? She wasn't sure.  
  
  
"Clara.. " he ventured.  
  
  
Close.  
  
  
"Zara," she corrected him.  
  
  
He stared at her, not saying anything more.  
  
  
"Wanna get out of here?" she offered.  
  
  
His shoulders relaxed.  
  
  
" _Fuck_ yes," he sighed.  
  
  
Zara waved to Cindy, who was already calling a cab to take her home because she was so tired. Cindy's jaw dropped and she waved slowly back, staring at the two as they left the venue together.  
  
  
The woman left waiting for the Thin White Duke had no idea he'd forgotten all about her, she hadn't any money to pay for her drinks either...  
  
  
Deciding it was a nice night to walk, Zara didn't hail a taxi as she led the Thin White Duke back towards her home. He was silent but she wanted to spend as much time with him as she could, perhaps he would remember her better if she did so. Zara knew that he wasn't the type to settle for one woman, of course this didn't stop her from thinking she could change that. He was dangerous, sexy and highly desired by others.  
  
  
Why _wouldn't_ she want him all to herself?  
  
  
She felt so wide awake, despite the late hour and she knew it was the Duke who was having such an effect on her. He slowed and paused, stopping to take a last drag of his cigarette before dropping it to the ground and stepping on it. Zara gazed at him as he blew out the smoke, then she bent down and picked up his cigarette butt; tossing it into the nearest trashcan. His expression was curious as she did this, bemused but definitely curious.  
  
  
Zara felt her face flushing again, she felt like such a dork in that moment. He licked his lips and Zara found herself wanting to kiss them but she refrained from doing so. She began walking again, knowing that if he did not follow her; she would lose her chance because walking back to him would make her look desperate. With a silent sigh of relief, Zara heard his footsteps a moment later and smiled to herself as he walked alongside her once more.  
  
  
Arriving back home, she was pleased to notice the slight recognition in his eyes as they walked along the path to her front door. Letting themselves inside, Zara shut the door behind them and locked it; she had no intentions of his leaving tonight. Tossing her house keys onto the coffee table, she kicked off her shoes and turned towards him; finding his arms around her almost instantly.  
  
  
_Definitely not a romantic_ , she found herself thinking, but then his lips claimed hers and she was too dizzy to think much else after that. They stumbled, kissed and stripped all the way to her bedroom, falling onto the bed quite ungracefully. He was deep inside of her within moments, her slickness for him helping her with his size once again. He was behind her and she was on all fours, one hand on her breast and the other holding her to steady himself but down low enough to tease her clit with his long fingers.  
  
  
"Oohh," Zara panted, "that... feels... so... _good_... "  
  
  
He moaned in response, leaning down to bite her shoulder and kiss her neck. Zara whimpered in submission, her body rocking with orgasm and shuddering with sheer pleasure; her inner muscles twitching and convulsing. This seemed to set him off, she gasped as he exploded deep inside of her with a low, gutteral moan of release. A moment later he was pulling on his pants, Zara lay on her side and watched him with slight frustration because she knew he planned to leave.  
  
  
"Please stay," she invited him back to bed, "it's late... "  
  
  
He cast her one of his most apathetic glances, pursed his lips and did not respond. He always seemed to be on the go, Zara figured he was on a 'fast drug' like cocaine or something; not wanting to slow down. She had to think fast of a way to keep him here, but other than buying his drugs or asking for him to show her how to take them; Zara was at a loss. She watched him put on his shirt and vest, then he left the room and she fell down into her pillows with a sigh. She heard the front door open, then shut once again.  
  
  
He was gone.  



	7. Addicted to Duke

Zara must have fallen asleep, because she woke up that afternoon to a banging on her front door. She dragged herself out of bed, went downstairs and greeted Cindy at the door.  
  
  
"Wow," Cindy walked inside, "you look like shit... You got him home alright, yeah?"  
  
  
Zara nodded slowly, still not quite fully awake yet.  
  
  
"So, you're over him then?" Cindy remarked, seating herself.  
  
  
Zara sat down with her, rubbing her eyes and yawning.  
  
  
"Not a bad lay, eh?" Cindy smirked.  
  
  
Zara blinked.  
  
  
"Not bad?" she repeated, "you mean you...?"  
  
  
Cindy shook her head.  
  
  
"Maybe if he wasn't a dealer," she said firmly, "but I've seen his cock, you must be _sore_ , girl!"  
  
  
Zara raised her brow.  
  
  
"How did _you_ see it?" she asked.  
  
  
"Well, I kinda ' _accidentally_ ' walked into the men's room once," Cindy chuckled, "I'm so jealous right now."  
  
  
"Can we talk about something else?" Zara started to feel weird.  
  
  
Cindy looked surprised, then suspicious.  
  
  
"Zara," she said warningly, "don't you dare tell me you still want him...  You know he carries a gun, right?"  
  
  
Zara wished she could just get over him, but now that she'd had him twice; she only wanted more. The gun was a concerning thought, but she hadn't seen it...  
  
  
"I thought this might happen," Cindy sighed, "so what are you going to do about it?"  
  
  
"I don't think there's much I _can_ do," Zara replied, then without thinking she added, "I almost didn't get him back here this time... "  
  
  
Cindy's brows shot up.  
  
  
" _This_ time?" she demanded, "Zara, _twice_??"  
  
  
Zara blushed.  
  
  
"Oh my God!" Cindy threw her hands up in the air, "what did I tell you, huh? How much more do I need to warn you? Big red flashing lights, alarm sirens... Are you _getting it_ yet??"  
  
  
Zara's head hurt and she lowered her gaze.  
  
  
"Zara I just don't wanna see you get in trouble," Cindy softened her tone, "or hurt, he's not settle down material, hun... He never will be. People describe him as ice, _masquerading_ as fire... "  
  
  
Zara wanted to doubt her, surely he'd settle down someday - if the drugs didn't kill him first.  
  
  
"You're right," she let it dawn on her, "I should stay away from him."  
  
  
Drugs were risky enough on their own, but dealing in them was just asking to get shot or stabbed if the wrong person was dealt with. Deep down she knew she was attached to him, despite his shallow interest in her but the only reason she could think of for her obsession with him was that of all the people who desired him; he'd chosen to go home with her. He could've had anyone, that woman with him was much better looking than Zara even though Cindy was nice enough to say she wasn't.  
  
  
"That's what I wanna hear," Cindy smiled at her, "only I wish you'd have said it with a bit more conviction, but I'll take it."  
  
  
Cindy stood up.  
  
  
"Go get ready," she told Zara, "we need to get you off that drug and onto a new man."  
  
  
"What drug?" asked Zara in shock, "I don't take drugs!"  
  
  
Cindy grinned at her.  
  
  
"The Thin White Duke _is_ a drug," she told Zara, "you're thinking about him night and day, aren't ya?"  
  
  
Zara wanted to tell her that no, she wasn't - but she was.

 

  
"Hurry up," Cindy watched Zara move off to her bedroom, "the faster we get him out of your mind the better."  
  
  
Zara shut her bedroom door, taking in a deep breath and smiling as she caught scent of his cologne lingering in her bedroom. There was no way she was going to be able to just forget about him, no matter how many guys Cindy introduced her to; Zara just knew none of them would ever quite measure up...


	8. Drug Bust

Heading home from such a night, a few days later; Zara crossed paths with an empty patrol car and decided to have a peek into the alley nearby. She carefully glanced around the corner, keen to see a bust in progress but she wasn't quite prepared for what she saw. Her Thin White Duke was standing there, looking cool as a cucumber but the officer was approaching him with quite a swagger in his walk and his hand resting on the hilt of his gun.  
  
  
"I'll get a promotion for bringing _you_ in," the officer was saying.  
  
  
"So get it over with," the Duke had his hands clasped behind his head now.  
  
  
"Oh no," the officer shook his head slowly, "I'm going to _enjoy_ this... "  
  
  
Zara noticed the uncomfortable expression on the Thin White Duke as the officer began to very slowly pat him down, she had to do something before this crooked cop did. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, Zara approached the scene before her just as the officer had the Thin White Duke turn around.  
  
  
"Excuse me, officer?" Zara said loudly.  
  
  
The policeman turned around quickly, taking a step towards her.  
  
  
"I'm a little busy right now, miss," he told her.  
  
  
Zara offered him a forced but polite smile.  
  
  
"Sorry to bother you," she apologised, "but is that your patrol car, parked around the corner?"  
  
  
"Yes," nodded the officer, "why?"  
  
  
"Oh, I just saw some thugs hanging around it and figured I ought to warn you," Zara said innocently, "they looked like a gang or something."  
  
  
The officer's eyes lit up.  
  
  
"Here," he picked up a rock, "take this."  
  
  
He handed her the rock, then glanced at the Duke.  
  
  
"She's got my gun," he lied, "don't you move. I'll be back in a minute."  
  
  
The officer grabbed Zara's wrist and made her poke the rock right into the Thin White Duke's back.  
  
  
"Just hold it there," he told Zara, "I won't be long... "  
  
  
He rushed off and Zara turned her attention back to the Duke.  
  
  
She took the rock away from his back, watching him slowly turn to face her. He watched her toss the rock away, lowering his hands and looking slightly less anxious now.  
  
  
"Zoe?" he ventured.  
  
  
Not even close this time.  
  
  
"Zara," she reminded him.  
  
  
He stared at her blankly for a moment, she kind of got the feeling that he really couldn't care less what her name was.


	9. The Hideout

"We'd better get out of here," Zara said quietly, casting a nervous glance over her shoulder. She felt his hand slip into her own and got quite the shock, but he soon pulled her towards a door and they ducked inside. Zara let him lead her along a hallway full of rooms that were sectioned off and only blocked from view by curtains. Peering behind a few of them as they walked along, her face turned redder than ever.  
  
  
"You brought me to a _bondage club_?" she hissed. He barely glanced at her, she was almost certain he smirked at her but in the darkness of the hallway it was difficult to tell. They entered the lounge and someone who Zara thought looked like she was clearly in charge around here, approached them with a too-familiar for comfort smile towards the Thin White Duke. She wore all leather and had some sort of whip tucked under her arm, her boots were knee high and she wore a lot of glittery make-up.  
  
  
"Haven't seen you in a while," she greeted the Duke, appraising him with her eyes, "everyone's been asking about you... "  
  
  
Zara raised a brow but he didn't seem to notice her.  
  
  
"Will you be teaching some of us a lesson tonight?" asked the leather clad woman, "or have _you_ been a bad boy?"  
  
  
Zara's jaw dropped slightly, but the woman didn't seem to be interested in her at all. She had been confused about why he'd grabbed her hand, or why he still hadn't let it go. But now, every so often, someone would walk by and try to pull her away with them. The Duke would simply tighten his grip and they would give up, walking off to find another, perhaps more willing partner. She understood now why he hadn't let go and she certainly appreciated it, she really wasn't into this sort of kink.  
  
  
"We'll just grab a room luv," the Thin White Duke told the woman hastily.  
  
  
The woman only now looked Zara over, crestfallen and disappointed.  
  
  
"Alright then," she nodded to the Duke, "I do owe you one."  
  
  
Zara followed him into a room, they went behind the curtain and were left alone.  
  
  
Zara's eyes grew wide at the odd array of items that lay around the room, she slowly pulled her hand out of his and took a step back.  
  
  
"Listen, I like you and all," she began, "but... "  
  
  
"We should be safe here," he cut her off, seating himself on a chair and lighting up a cigarette.  
  
  
Zara shut her mouth, they were just hiding from the officer? She leaned against the wall, trying to ignore the handcuffs hanging from it.  
  
  
"How did you manage to get yourself caught?" she asked him, smiling at him.  
  
  
His brow furrowed as he blew smoke from his mouth, looking at her with an incline of his head.  
  
  
"Bad luck," he concluded, shrugging gently.  
  
  
Zara could just imagine what that cop would have done to the Thin White Duke before taking him in and she grimaced visibly, _pervert_...  
  
  
Zara winced each time she heard a slap or a whip crack, she couldn't understand why anyone would willingly subject themselves to any kind of abuse but she figured so long as it was consentual; she wasn't going to judge them for it. She watched him smoke for a time, he seemed keen to get moving as he couldn't sit still but she knew they were safer staying put right now; perhaps she could do something to occupy his mind for a while...  
  
  
Zara walked over to him, he instantly got to his feet; possibly out of nervous habit - his eyes glinting like cold steel.  
  
  
She held his gaze as she slowly lowered herself down to her knees, he seemed to get the hint and remained still, watching her intently.  
  
  
She slowly set his hardened member free of his black trousers, but as she opened her mouth; she hesitated.  
  
  
"No... " he barely whispered just loud enough for her to hear him.  
  
  
Zara reluctantly stood up, pressed her body to his and stroked along his length with her fingertips. He did not protest, clearly enjoying it as he gazed into her eyes. She kept up her administrations, feeling his hands now gliding up under her skirt and lowering her panties. She began to breathe heavily as his fingers found her sweet spot, coating them with her arousal. A moment later, he lifted her up and turned them both around, pinning her to the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
  
Encouraging him with eager expressions on her face whenever his eyes cast her way, she felt him push into her quickly and begin thrusting. She whipped off her blouse and put her arms around his neck, moaning as his mouth found her breasts almost instantly. She felt his hot tongue glide up to her throat, pausing to kiss her mouth deeply. It was a little cold in the room, so goosebumps began to form over her body. He was thrusting into her so hard, it was starting to hurt her back as it pressed into the wall.  
  
  
His head lowered once again, taking a breast into his mouth and clamping her nipple between his teeth. She let out a howl of pleasure and pain as she felt him softly caressing it with his tongue shortly after, knowing nobody would come in - given the nature of the venue - she allowed herself to lose control a little. Zara ran her hands through his hair, grabbing fistfuls of it as he alternated between biting her anywhere he could and then stroking the bitten areas with his tongue. His tone was almost gutteral as he felt his climax nearing, Zara's own release spurred on by his.


	10. Crossroads

They left the club not long after, the patrol car was nowhere to be seen and Zara was smiling to herself as she let him follow her home. As they turned into her driveway, Zara stopped short as she noticed her friend Cindy standing by the front door; waiting for her. Zara felt terrible, they had agreed to meet here ages ago and she had completely forgotten. She turned to the Thin White Duke, looking at him imploringly.  
  
  
"Wait here," she told him, walking over to Cindy.  
  
  
"What the _hell_ are you still doing with _him_??" demanded Cindy, "I've been waiting here for over an hour, I thought the worst possible things might have happened to you!"  
  
  
"I'm sorry," Zara apologised, "I lost track of time... "  
  
  
"I don't doubt it," Cindy was still mad, "that's what it's like hanging out with that sort, you forget everyone else. Your _real_ friends, _he's_ only using you... "  
  
  
Zara frowned, though some part of her knew it was true.  
  
  
"Cindy, he's not so bad - you should meet him," she tried.  
  
  
"I would rather put a hole in my head!" Cindy raised her voice, "Zara, wake _up_!"  
  
  
Zara started to feel defensive and Cindy noticed her tensing up, so she lowered her voice now as she spoke.  
  
  
"Zara, how do you picture your life 20 years from now?" Cindy asked her, "tell me what you see when you close your eyes."  
  
  
Zara hesitated, but she closed her eyes.  
  
  
"I see a little house in the country," she said softly, "some animals, a few kids... "  
  
  
Cindy nodded.  
  
  
"Now picture this," she told Zara, "you're in a rundown apartment, the police are kicking down your door and you know for certain that this time you're going to jail... "  
  
  
Zara's eyes snapped open as the horrible images flooded her mind, she liked her own version of the future much better.  
  
  
"It's like my momma always said," Cindy told her quietly, "candy might be sweet, but it's only gonna rot your teeth."  
  
  
Zara looked around to where her Thin White Duke had been standing, but he was no longer there, an empty breeze blowing some dead leaves around where he once stood waiting for her. She felt Cindy's hand upon her shoulder, her heart breaking and her eyes welling with tears.  
  
  
"He did you a favour hun," Cindy said softly, "come on, let's go inside. I'll make the coffee... "  
  
  
Cindy went inside and Zara stood watching the street corner, almost hoping he'd come back around it and surprise her.  
  
  
"Goodbye, my Thin White Duke," she whispered into the gentle breeze, "whoever you are... "  
  
  
Then she walked back into her home and closed the door.  
  
  
"They never change," Cindy said as Zara sat down on the sofa, "not that sort, you're better off without him."  
  
  
Zara nodded mutely, she did have a point; he couldn't even remember her name after all this time.  
  
  
Just outside, he stepped out from behind the tree nearby to where Zara was standing moments ago. He took a last, long drag of his cigarette, blew out the smoke slowly and crushed the butt underneath his boot. Casting a last glance towards her front door, he looked almost wistful for a moment.  
  
  
"Goodbye, Zara," he spoke softly.  
  
  
He lingered for a moment, then his gaze hardened as he turned on his heel and disappeared into the night.  
  
  
  
=THE END=


End file.
